Beginnings: Part II
Beginnings: Part II is the second episode of TLOM, and the second part of Chapter One: Challenges. Synopsis Klemer Krock sends out his gang known as the KCs (Klemer Crooks) to track and retrieve the Gammatrix, after learning it has landed on Earth, giving Mig a big challenge to face. Plot PREVIOUSLY ON THE LEGEND OF MIG... ---- (Mig): TELL ME what is going on here and maybe I won't report you guys to the chief. Both officers ran out of the alley and looked down at Mig. They put their feet on his arms so he couldn't get up. (Officer #1): Stay out of our business or we make sure you suffer the same fate as your dearest parents. -- (Dan): I would suggest you not go out again. (Mig): Dan please. (Dan): Listen. You know what CAN happen when you travel out in the city. -- (Mig): Hey! You there? I wanna help you. (Clepron): Are you really that high-spirited? You honestly want to risk your very life for the safety of everyone here? (Mig): Why do you think I sneaked out of my uncle's house to help? -- (Mig): WHAT THE HECK!!?? Mig ran towards the smoke and fire. Another explosion happened, and Mig fell down and covered his head. Ash and debris hit him and all around him. He looked forward and ran again. -- The box opened up with steam and smoke. A large device was seen inside: the Gammatrix. The Gammatrix sprouted onto his wrist and twisted and glowed. -- (KC #1): The Gammatrix. Where is it. -- (Aerophibian KC): He...wasn't a human when he did this to me. He wields the Gammatrix...go alert Krock NOW. Before he runs after you guys, too! And maybe you suffer the same fate as I... -- (Klemer): GOSH...DANG IT. LOOK I need ALL of you to go and cut it off the little muck alright? Use whatever force is necessary to get me that. If the world knows we are in possession of the GAMMATRIX...oh man...the perfect world for us. And then the universe. The KCs cheered silently and crowded around Klemer. ---- Mig walked around the large forest, cutting off leaves by swiping them with his hands. He reached a clearing and laid down agaist a tree stumb, getting comfortable. He looked at the Gammatrix. (Mig): Ok...let's see who I can point out right away. Mig activated the Gammatrix and immediately saw Lavalamp's hologram. (Mig): Lavalamp... He turned the holo viewer and reached Puncherbot's hologram. (Mig): Puncherbot...hmmmm. Just 2? How many do you got? He flicked through the holograms quickly and stopped back at Lavalamp. He shook his head and laughed to himself. (Mig): I cannot believe I have this. Is this a freaking dream?? (Voice): No. Mig quickly turned his head over the large stump and saw an Incursean aiming a large pistol at him. A Merlinisapien and a Segmentasapien walked next to him, also holding weaponry. (Mig): Sup guys. (Merlinisapien KC): If I vere you, I vould surrender the Gammatrix this instant. Deal? (Mig): If I even knew how why in my right mind would I hand this over to you lowlife scum? Just sit and think for a moment before saying such stupid threats. The Incursean lost it and marched at Mig. He grabed him and raised him into the air and smashed him into the stump. Mig rolled over and looked up. (Incursean KC): I'll just slice it off then. Then again...you know too much. Jarrold? The Merlinisapien (Jarrold) walked forward and his tail slinger sprout out the tip. Mig looked wide-eyed at it and moved his left arm up. The Incursean kicked it down. (Mig): Urgh! (Jarrold): I'd been honored to cut it off. (Incursean KC): Do it quickly before the others get here. We deserve the loot way more than they did. (Mig): Oh...loot you say? So you're going to kill me, get the Gammatrix, give it to Klemer, and just get a small bit of money? If I were I'd keep the Gammatrix...just saying. The Segmentasapien walked forward and looked at the other two. (Segmentasapien KC): He has a point you know. (Jarrold): Hm, there's 3 of us...one of that. I kinda vant the Gammatrix for myself, sorry guys. Jarrold smacked the others down. Mig laughed and got up, brushing off the dirt on his shirt. He activated the Gammatrix and, staring at Jarrold, began to scroll. (Jarrold): Aw crap...you tricked me. (Mig): Duh. Now it's just you and me. The Incursean and Segmentasapien rose up as well. They aimed their pistols at Mig. (Incursean): We tricked you, too. (Mig): Meh whatever. I at least bought some time to get up. Mig slammed down the Gammatrix and hunched over. Quills pretruded from his back; his arms morphed into a front set of legs. His legs shrunk and morphed into a back set. He grew sharp fangs and a large mouth. His eyes shortened and stretched outward. A neck brace came out of his neck skin and wrapped around, along with two orange shoulder pad-like objects. (Unknown): Agh...alien numero tres, ah, here we go. The Incursean, Segmentasapien, and Jarrold all fired at him. Mig jumped quickly onto a tree and then launched himself onto the Incursean. He grabbed the gun and chewed it up. (Unknown): How much loot did it take to purchase that? Jarrold stabbed Mig in the back. Mig turned his head and shot spike quills into Jarrold. Jarrold fell and groaned. Mig laughed as the slinger broke off him, seeped into his skin, and sprouted out as a new quill. (Unknown): Classification name for this one...Spiker. The Segmentasapien built a large dome around Spiker. His head built itself into the dome and stared at Spiker. (Segmentasapien KC): Just give it UP! (Spiker): I'm winning, sorry. He broke out of the dumb and kicked the KC into a tree. He then pounded it over and over and shot a quill into its back. It fell and failed to regenerate. Spiker smiled and transformed back. Mig stared at the Incursean wrapped up with a single quill. (Mig): Hmph. I don't really remember doing that. (Incursean KC): You do realize that Klemer has sent out his massive army of us after you right? Mig sat down and looked at him. (Mig): "Massive army?" I don't care. I scared away a massive army. (Incursean KC): Scared away? HAHAHA. No, they just went to Klemer for the usual status report. You are in big beef kid. You shoulda just got rid of that thing when you had the chance. Now you're Klemer's main target...he hasn't one in ages besides his father. Mig grabbed the Incursean's weapon and smashed him in the face with it. He groaned and shook his head. (Mig): Take a nap. (Incursean KC): YOU CAN'T STOP US! Mig raised out his weapon and slugged him in the face once more; his vision went black. ---- Meanwhile. Clepron sat up against the tree, putting his hands around the fire to warmth himself. Dan snored and shook his head awake. (Clepron): How'ya holding up? Dan rubbed his head and looked at his hurt leg. He looked up at the moon. (Dan): How long have we been here? (Clepron): Couple hours. I'm kinda worried about Mig...though, he will be fine...ugh crap he barely knows how to use the Gammatrix. (Dan): Go. (Clepron): He told me to keep you safe. (Dan): He doesn't always get what he wants. Just go help him. I think my leg is doing better anyway. Clepron rose up and nodded at Dan. He began running but stopped and looked back at him. (Clepron): I'm sorry for getting your nephew involved in this. Dan looked at the fire and then sighed. He rose up and grabbed his leg. (Dan): I never wanted him involved but I knew he was going to get himself involved anyways...but the Gammatrix? Look just please keep him safe and all. Be good to him. (Clepron): I will. Clepron ran up the hill and unhooked his weapon. He shot out a flashlight from the tip and began walking. ---- Mig swung at a tree limb with a large stick he had acquired on his walking journey. He breathed heavily and wiped sweat off of his forehead. (Mig): Agh....ack.... Mig lowered himself onto the ground and hit a thorn. He pulled it out of his cheek and rubbed it. He looked up and shut his eyes... ---- Mig opened his eyes quickly and saw that it was daytime. He quickly jumped up and heard whispering everywhere he looked. (Mig): Huh? Who's there? He ran out inbetween trees and kept hearing voices. He turned around to see Dan laying on the ground, screaming in pain and for help. Mig quickly ran to him and knealed down, trying to lift him. (Mig): It's gonna be okay!! Just then Mig felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Klemer glaring into him with dark red eyes. (Klemer): He's DEAD. Mig looked over to see Dan pure white and melt away into mist. Klemer then grabbed Mig and squeezed him tightly. KCs sprouted out everywhere holding weapons; they aimed directly at Mig's head. (Mig): AHHHHHH!!!! CLEPRON!!!!!!!! ---- Mig was screaming as he woke up. Clepron was shaking him. Mig stopped and breathed insanely. (Clepron): MIG ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?? (Mig): AH! Ah....wait...where's Klemer? Did you kill him? Am I dead!? (Clepron): You had a nightmare I'd say. I came over to see you screaming and shouting. What happened...? (Mig): I don't...want to repeat what happened. It's too...ugh. Mig rose up. Clepron laid down against the tree and started a fire. (Mig): Wait. WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE'S DAN? DID YOU LET HIM DIE!!?? (Clepron): No he's fine. He told me to come to you. Mig hyperventilated and jumped up. He began to sprint back through the treeline. (Clepron): MIG STOP! HE'S OK! Mig ignored Clepron and ran as fast as he could. He ran through two trees and felt face down. A large boulder came down over him. (Mig): AH!!! He skidded away and saw Arachnichimp KCs circling him on the treetops. They all glared at him and hooted angrily. (Mig): WHAT ARE YOU THINGS??? One Arachnichimp stretched just above Mig's body. It hissed at him and tried clawing at him. Mig jumped up and stood up against a tree, panting. He saw more jump down. (Mig): I'M DONE. Mig twisted around the Gammatrix core and reached a cat-like hologram. He smashed it down and morphed. He grew long fur, fangs, pointed ears, etc all around him. He spun around in a circle and stood. (Unknown): Warpspeed...ah, I like that! An Arachnichimp KC jumped on top of him. Warpspeed fell back and stretched his legs all the face to his face and kicked it off him. He quickly sprouted up to his feet. (Warpspeed): I now hate spiders and monkies, thanks a lot. (Arachnichimp KC #1): HURRY HURRY HURRY!!!! HE'S A VELOCITORIAN, THEY ARE FAST. (Warpspeed): Fast? Thanks for the info. Warpspeed smiled, moved in position, and sped away with a zoom. Dust and trees flew towards his location and thwacked back. Warpspeed speed around fast and easily and quickly dodged incoming trees or KCs in his way. (Warpspeed): DAN I'M COMING FOR YOU, DON'T WORRY. An Arachnichimp jumped onto Warpspeed's back. He slowed down and spun around, forming a miniature tornado. The Arachnichimp flew off and smashed through a tree. (Warpspeed): You guys are ANNOYING. Warpspeed looked down at his feet and thought. He sped super fast in a fixed position; static electricity formed. Warpspeed sped off again with a static trail leading behind. Arachnichimps' fur stood on end and some were shocked and fell off balance. Warpspeed heard a loud cry and stoped. (Warpspeed): DAN!!!!!! He quickly altered his direction and dashed over the large hill. He tumbled and flipped and smashed down at his location but he wasn't there. (Warpspeed): Uncle?? Where are you!? Mig transformed back and saw blood and a dust trail leading off. He began to freak out but ran along the trail. (Mig): DAN!!!!!!! PLEASE!! Mig heard a large boom and walked into a clearing. He saw Dan tied up against a tree and ran to him. (Dan): URRRGHHH MIG STEP AWAY! Mig touched the metallic cuffs and fell. (Mig): Those are intensely cold...are you ok??? WHO DID THIS? Dan struggled and quickly silented himself. Mig turned his head and saw a figure walk out of the dark. (Mig): Who the HECK is there. I am very tired of this bull right now. Just SHOW YOUR FREAKING SELF OK? Klemer walked out of the darkness. Mig gulped and stepped back some. He fell and quickly got up. (Klemer): Don't be afraid Mig. It's all alright. (Mig): ... Klemer walked up to him and Mig fell down, shaking with fear. He closed his eyes and began to tear up. (Klemer): Don't cry...all I want is that watch and everything'll be alright. (Mig): Urrrrggghhh. Klemer grabbed Mig and stood him up. Mig punched him and Klemer fell back, startled. (Klemer): Now you just made me mad. I was willing to cooperate too...such a shame. Several KCs circle around the clearing. Mig looked at all of them and angrily glared at Klemer. He stopped tearing up and shaking. He looked at Dan, struggling in pain. (Mig): Alright. You want the Gammatrix? (Klemer): I DID want it but...now I want your skull smashed into piece on the ground. (Mig): Try to fullfil your dream then. Klemer smiled and dashed at Mig. Mig jumped and scrolled through the Gammatrix. He quickly slammed down and looked at himself, trying to contemplate the new alien: Iceitope. (Iceitope): OK then. Klemer stabbed Iceitope quickly. Iceitope pulled the sword out and froze it solid. Klemer dropped it and shook his hands. (Iceitope): Awww you ok? Is it TOO cold? (Klemer): You're nothing. Why don't you just transform back? We can settle this like real men. Iceitope grabbed Klemer and blasted a large wave of freezing air from his mouth at him. Klemer smashed through a tree and shook. (Iceitope): You're REALLY weak. I never knew how weak you were, wow. (Klemer): I wanted to go easy on you kid. But now? Now I have had it. Iceitope was grabbed by many different KCs and thrown down. They all blasted him and kicked at him. (Iceitope): URRRRR STOP IT. Iceitope swatted them upward with his arms. He got up and brushed the dirt and dust off himself. He looked around for Klemer. (Iceitope): COME OUT YOU PIECE OF CRAP. Klemer and the KCs were nowhere in sight. Iceitope laughed and looked around. (Iceitope): Figures. Scared them away AGAIN. Iceitope ran to Dan and absorbed the cold from his cuffs and broke them off. He fell down, unconscious. Mig transformed back. (Klemer): Good you're human. Mig looked up to see Klemer walking across tree limbs. He swooped down on the edge of a hill and looked down at Mig. (Mig): Why run away? I still have some juice left in this thing. Let's see...Puncherbot? New alien? Which one? (Klemer): Neither. He grabbed a device from his pocket and pressed a large button. (Mig): What are you- The entire clearing erupted in explosions. The KCs and Klemer teleported atop a large hill. (Klemer): Don't even look for the body. No use. Smoke shot out everywhere. Clepron stopped and fell to his knees, watching the explosions rise up everywhere. (Clepron): NO! Just then a glow was sen coming out of the smoke. Lavalamp came out holding Dan across his body. He shot the hill with a fire ball and it broke down quickly. Clepron slid down with it. Lavalamp laid Dan down and pressed the Gammatrix symbol, transforming back. (Clepron): What happened??? (Mig): You abandon him there. You let him SUFFER. He was taken by Klemer and chained to a tree, Clepron. I told you to WATCH OVER HIM. WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM? (Clepron): HE TRUSTED ME MIG. HE TRUSTED ME. HE WANTED ME TO HELP YOU. (Mig): AND I WANTED YOU TO HELP HIM. Now he's dead. Clepron loked down at Dan and sighed. He began to walk away. Mig threw a rock at Clepron's head and activated the Gammatrix. (Mig): Don't coward away. You killed my uncle. I know you killed him too, so it's revenge time. (Clepron): Think about it Mig. Just THINK FOR ONE MINUTE. THINK. Before you transform into whatever, think about what you are doing. You are turning yourself into what you want to destroy, Mig. I hope you know that. I really do hope you know. Mig sighed and looked at Dan; he got up. (Mig): You're right...this is my fault. I sneaked out and found this thing. Dan coughed. Mig looked down at him. Clepron ran to Mig and helped him raise Dan up. (Dan): ACK...Agghhhhh!!!!! Did you...save me? (Mig): You're alive. (Dan): What did you do...how did you do it...aggghhhh!! (Mig): Well I absorbed the cold from the chains and transformed into Lavalamp to get you out. Listen I- (Dan): No. I'm very proud Mig. I really am. (Mig): Thanks. That means a lot. Clepron smiled and saw firetrucks and police cars surround the clearing. (Clepron): We should go before they begin their usual suspicions and questionings. Come on. Mig began to walk away and helped Dan away as well. (Mig): It's going to be quite the adventure Clepron, you and I. Klemer is completely no-nonsense...he will do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to do it. (Clepron): I know. But you need training with that Gammatrix. (Dan): I'll train him, don't worry. (Mig): Alright then. Mig glanced at the Gammatrix and scrolled through more holograms. (Mig): This'll be fun. ---- THE END Major Events *Mig has his first nightmare. *Klemer and Mig first encounter each other. Gammatrix Debuts *Spiker *Warpspeed *Iceitope Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison Villains *Klemer Krock **Klemer Crooks (notably Jarrold) Aliens *Spiker (first appearance) *Warpspeed (first appearance) *Iceitope (first appearance) *Lavalamp Trivia *Mig first transforms into Spiker, Warpspeed, and Iceitope. *Clepron's weapon is shown to hold a built-in flashlight. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons